


too long since I've been a fool

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Wontaek are soft and I am soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: It’s been too long since Taekwoon has been a fool for Wonshik.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	too long since I've been a fool

“I’m sorry I messed up dinner tonight” Wonshik says guiltily. Taekwoon hums in response. After six years of marriage, he already knows what the outcome will be when his husband insists on cooking for him.   


Wonshik still wanting to try is endearing. Wonshik fucking up is hilarious, but Taekwoon must control his emotions lest they get the better of him and Wonshik feels bad.

“It’s alright” he says, hoping that hiding his face into the dishes he is drying will also help hide the grin that threatens to break out.  


Wonshiks steps closer and wraps his husband in a koala style back hug. He pouts into his shoulder and Taekwoon kisses him on his head. His hair is soft and the strands tickle his lower lip in a way that translates to pleasant tingles in his chest.

“Is Butt asleep?” Taekwoon asks. It’s taken a while and multiple fights and glares but Taekwoon has gotten used to the name.   


“Siwol and Butt played too much today. They fell asleep quickly after dinner” Wonshik tells him.  


Okay so, getting to name a puppy and even the playing field helped majorly as well.

“How am I supposed to wash the dishes if you keep hugging me like this?” Taekwoon asks.  


“You’re already done with the dishes. And we will need to let the pan soak so that the burnt pasta comes out” Wonshik mumbles. Taekwoon smiles at how adept Wonshik has become at handling burnt food utensils. If only this prowess could be transferred to cooking, he would really thank god.  


“Don’t laugh at me” Wonshik glowers at him. Taekwoon smiles away in response and Wonshik straightens up indignantly. Taekwoon splashes him with soapy water and Wonshik groans and complains before standing in the further corner of the small kitchen.  


“Come on. I brought a bottle of red wine home on Hakyeon’s suggestion” Taekwoon says, taking Wonshik’s hand. The dishes are done and the counter is wiped clean. He knows Wonshik won’t stay mad for too long.  


“You are the worst” Wonshik says, folding his hands and pouting. Taekwoon hums in agreement while he pulls out the wine glasses. He takes the bottle from the cupboard next to the chimney.   


“How was your day?” Taekwoon asks, handing him a glass.  


“It went pretty well actually. I actually finished two songs today and I am reasonably happy with the final versions. I don’t know if the other producers at the studio will like it as well” Wonshik confesses.  


“I am sure they will. How can they not? It is a Ravi song after all” Taekwoon boasts. He is very proud of his husband’s skills and it shows.  


“Now you’re just being nice because you have to” Wonshik blushes.  


“Should I open up your fan cafe and read posts about your songs? Remember when you wrote Memory and everyone collectively lost their minds? It still is a fan favourite” Taekwoon reminds him.  


“That’s because Sanghyuk is a good singer” Wonshik says modestly.   


“Yes but only vocals don’t make a good song. You have talent for producing and have literally produced hits for so long. I will fight you if you think your stuff isn’t good” Taekwoon protests hotly.  


“You are something else really” Wonshik says, taking a deep gulp of the wine in his hand. the effect is immediate and he can feel the rush of warmth that is characteristic of red wines.  


“I know” Taekwoon says, when Wonshik hoists himself onto the counter. He’s not like this normally, you should know. He is more reserved. More direct and to the point, not trifling where he doesn’t have to.  


But with Wonshik he is alive. he feels every little thing and he feels his love for Wonshik deeply. He would fight the world for the man he married and has been in love with for the better part of a decade. 

And that very love gives him the impetus to pull Wonshik down by the collar and kiss him deeply.

The kiss tastes soft and smells of wine and feels of the rough stubble that Wonshik sports. The pleased sounds Wonshik makes are the electric energy running his heart beats because they pick up pace instantly. Wonshik wraps his hands around Taekwoon’s waist and Taekwoon wraps his legs around Wonshik’s waist. 

Wonshik kisses him back and Taekwoon tangles his fingers in Wonshik’s hair. How long has it been since they’ve impulsively made out in the kitchen?

Too long.  


It’s been too long since he has felt Wonshik’s hands around him and it has been too long since they’ve been foolish young boys instead of functioning mature young adults.

Taekwoon sighs when he pulls away and nuzzles into Wonshik’s neck.

Perhaps he has always been a fool for Wonshik.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
